


Paint me with your touch

by Annalea



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wylan Van Eck, Canon Related, Engineers are prepared, Explicit Consent, Flirting, Flirty Jesper Fahey, Fluff and Smut, Like LOTS of stroking, M/M, Not Underage, Stroking, Unprotected Sex, Wylan just wants Jesper to touch him... everywhere, magical transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalea/pseuds/Annalea
Summary: Wylan is convinced he is going to be stuck in Kuwei's face forever as no grisha will ever have the passion given to them by the jurda parem to help change him back. Luckily he knows one grisha that is pretty darn passionate about him - if only they can get past the teasing and get into the touching.Yes I know it doesn't make sense, but I just wanted Jesper stroking Wylan lovingly until he gets his own shape back. Then sex. Obvs.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Paint me with your touch

The door to the second rate hotel room cracked open slowly then swung in all the way as a tall slender, dark skinned boy entered, first cautiously, then like a gust of wind – bright eyed and tense with success. He turned, exhilarated as the second boy entered; smaller, with dark eyes and thick straight black hair. Jesper frowned a little, as he often did when he turned expecting to see Wylan, forgetting he wore another's face.

“I can’t believe that worked!” Wylan gasped, doubled over as he stumbled into the room.

“Close the door, merchling!” Jesper grinned “and of course it worked – Kaz’s schemes always work.”

Wylan looked up at Jesper, who was still able to read the scepticism on his face, despite the features that were not his own. He blew out a short breath that turned into a chuckle. “Well, I didn’t say that they always work in the way we _think_ they are going to – but they always work….out.”

“Hmmm.” was Wylan’s only response as he closed the door firmly behind them and trudged over to the basin to wash the grime from his pocket bombs off his skin. The younger man sighed as he looked up into the mirror. “I only wish he had a scheme to fix this. I suppose I’m going to look Shu for the rest of my life.” A drop of water dripped from the end of his nose into the basin.

“It’s not so bad” Jesper said, which was only partly a lie. He missed the way Wylan looked. Ok it was still him in there, smart, gullible, naïve, remarkably easy to rile up. But the fact that Wylan himself missed his old face made Jesper miss it even more. And that hair, those tumbled red locks that he just wanted to slide his fingers in, grasping and pulling until Wylan’s sweet mouth was open, gasping, begging to be touched…

Jesper shook his head a little to clear it of the enticing image. “Anyway, Nina said that the tailoring _might_ wear off? It hasn't been that long really..”

“I don’t know. I’ve been speaking to Kuwei about the _parem_ , he says his father thinks it was connected to heightened emotions. That it takes the Grisha’s ability and… juices it up with their passion. But then their passion shifts to the drug until it’s all they can see and they die. Without _jurda parem_ no grisha is going to feel that kind of level of passion that it would take to unlock my old form from Nina’s work.” He looked sadly at his golden fingers. “Maybe I should just accept it and try and learn Shu..”

“Nonsense” Jesper’s gaze settled on him like a jaguar, fierce and trembling “We will get you back to how you want to look. And besides..” he smirked, but his eyes still smouldered, “Shu is a tricky language. Not sure that your tongue is up to the task…”

Wylan flushed, petal pink colouring his cheeks and the tip of his nose as he tore his gaze away from Jesper for a moment, before flicking it back up. “You… y-you don’t know _what_ my tongue is capable of..” he challenged Jesper, hesitantly at first, but ending with a hard swallow, raising his chin slightly.

_Well, well, well,_ Jesper thought to himself, _still easily riled, but maybe ready to take the bait?_ He felt his mouth dry at the intensity of that gaze as he shifted in his pose to cover the swelling in his trousers. He leaned forward instead, pushing himself into Wylan’s personal space. The boy started to shift back, startled, before he caught himself and raised his chin again, defiantly. Jesper grinned to himself, _oh yes, he is almost ready to be caught, this little pigeon…_

“Maybe one day you can show me” he said reaching out a finger to boop Wylan on the nose, ever the flirt, never committing.

Wylan, who had followed the finger until his eyes crossed, pulled back and for a moment Jesper wasn’t sure if he was about to get punched or kissed, but as he pulled back his finger he noticed a small blob of pale pink-ish white skin at the end of Wylan’s nose. Confused, he looked away from Wylan and at the tip of his finger, looking for a smudge of paint or chalk that might explain the mark.

Then he looked back at Wylan, who was frowning at him, slightly mulishily, but with a tension in his frame that Jesper recognised. Jesper rubbed his fingers together. No paint, but there it was on the end of Wylan’s nose – pale skin.

“I thought it was my tongue you worried about – not my nose” Wylan snarked. “Wylan, look, how long has that been there?” Jesper pulled his shoulders until Wylan could see in the mirror – see the little pink spot.

“Wh..what?! When did that happen?! That wasn’t there a moment ago?” He looked at the basin, “maybe it’s the water?” He scrubbed his face again, and again, but nothing happened. The spot was still there, but it hadn’t grown or moved.

“Hang on,” Wylan thought aloud, “the one spot on my face that _isn’t_ Kuwei’s face is where you booped me on the nose… do it again!” He grabbed Jesper’s hand in both of his and with his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth and water soaking his shirt, he booped himself on the nose with Jespers finger. “Did it work?!”

Jesper, who was by now feeling quite a way about Wylan’s increasingly dishevelled form looked down at his nose, using the excuse to bring his face so close to Wylan’s that he could feel their breath mingling. He looked at the nose. The spot had not changed. Jesper looked down to where Wylan still grasped his hand between them, warm and twitching.

“No. But maybe it’s because you did it, not me.” He pushed Wylan down into the chair, slides into his lap and as the younger man gasps, he leaned in and booped him on the nose again, but this time with a stroke down the bridge of his nose. As his finger passes by he sees the pale freckled Kerch skin clearly showing through Nina’s tailoring. He smiled in excitement and leans to the side, letting Wylan see over his shoulder in the mirror.

“Saints…” breathed Wylan in awe “How… how, you’re not a Corporalki... you... You know- never mind how, just keep going!”

“As you command, m'lord” grins Jesper, as he now starts to stroke all over the boy’s face, feather light touches that paint the skin back the way it used to be. Straddling Wylan’s legs he is conscious of a tension in his groin, an excitement at being able to stroke the face of this beautiful creature. Wylan closes his eyes in pleasure at the touches and Jesper wonders if he could steal a kiss. He swipes his fingers over Wylan’s eyelids and when he opens them again, not only are his eyes now cornflower blue again, they are dark and heavy lidded with desire. Jesper looks at Wylan’s hair and slowly slides his hand into it, whilst his other hand cups him under the jaw. Wylan moans softly and Jesper realises that in his focus he had pushed himself forward, and not only was he pressed tightly again the seam of his trousers, but there was an answering bulge in the lap of the young man he was caressing. But he couldn’t stop as he ran his fingers through Wylan’s hair releasing tumbling red-gold locks, he kept stroking again, and again, even once all the hair was returned. Now with his crotch pressed firmly against Wylan’s he could feel the pulsing of his cock against that of the boy he wanted so, so badly.

He wrapped his hand in Wylans hair and pulled his head back, Wylan’s soft pink mouth open and inviting. “Wylan” he growled “there are two things I need to know right now.”

Wylan opened his eyes again, panting slightly, his hands gripping Jesper’s thighs to pull him snug against him. _When did that happen?_ Jesper wondered. But he focused again on the boy’s face and asked, “First, I am only changing the places I touch, skin on skin. Much further beyond your face and you will have to lose your clothes. Are you ok with that?”

The flush on Wylan’s face deepened, now his skin was fairer, and Jesper almost lost his train of thought with the rushing desire to kiss his way across the flushed cheek, down the tense neck and beyond, but his eyes snapped to Wylan’s as he heard a husky “Yes, Jesper, you can take off my clothes, I trust you.”

Jesper felt his heart lurch and his hand tightened a tiny amount in Wylan’s hair, making the boy gasp and smile as he slid his hands up Jesper’s thighs. “O..Ok then” Jesper replied a little shakily. “Second question. I really, really want to kiss you right now Wylan. Can I?”

Wylan’s hips gave a little jerk, rubbing their swollen members together a little more as he gasped out “yes, Jesper, oh yes please!”

Jesper grinned like a feral, and standing up a little he pulled Wylan’s head back until he was strung like a bow and then he bent forward and slid his mouth against the sweet pink lips of the boy he craved. They were warm and a little dry, but so, so soft, and soon Jesper found himself cradling Wylan’s head as Wylan held him back, pushing and pulling, the only reality the kiss that deepened every second.

At last he broke away, stepping back and picking Wylan up around the thighs he lifted him onto the bed in the shabby room. Wylan watched him wide eyed as Jesper removed his shoes and socks, stroking his feet and toes and ankles, seeing them turn flushed pink from golden brown. He carried on, removing Wylan's trousers and stroking up to his knees and his thighs, stopping every so often to lean up and kiss him on the lips.

One of these times Wylan caught Jesper and pulled him down on top of him, his comfortable weight pinning him to the bed. Jesper reached out and started stroking Wylan’s fingers and hands, first the left, then the right, palm, wrist, forearm, elbow, then he moved until he was sitting behind him, Wylan now cradled between his (still clothed) thighs. He pulled off Wylan’s shirt as he started to stroke across his back, painting pale skin with his fingers and playing soft sighs and gasps of pleasure from Wylan at the same time. _Who knew I was a painter AND a musician…_ he mused as he placed a slow kiss at the base of Wylan’s neck. Getting hotter himself he pulled off his shirt and tucked Wylan back against his broad chest as his hands roamed forward.

Wylan gripped the older boy’s strong forearms as his hand slid across his chest, circling, then pinching his nipples as he threw his head back in pleasure, Jesper buried his own face in Wylan’s shoulder as the younger boy rolled his hips back against Jesper’s erection, catching the thick member between his barely clothed ass cheeks and whimpering as he ground back on it. In revenge he plucked at his nipples again and slid his hands lower, abdomen, belly, turning everything he touched back into a sweating, writhing Wylan.

Reaching his undergarments, Jesper raised his head, nibbled on Wylan’s ear and growled “Get on your hands and knees”. The speed with which Wylan obeyed left him tense with anticipation as he slowly got to his own knees and slid the young man’s last piece of clothing off, licking his lips as it caught on the cock sticking out the front of it. The thought of it was making his mouth water and he was now so hard that it almost hurt. He released himself from the front of his trousers, then stopped to rub a flat hand over Wylan’s soft round ass. The merchling moaned and dropped his head into his arms, leaving his ass in the air for Jesper to enjoy. And enjoy it he did, first sucking on his fingers, he took his time, sliding and pushing and probing, he explored everywhere, until finally there was only one place left not looking like the old Wylan.

He reached down to lift Wylan up straight, tucking his back against him and stroking his hand down the taught muscles of his stomach until they reached the coarse dark hair between his legs, now shifting from black to copper. “You ready?” He asked.

“Yes, please, please Jesper I need, I need you!” Wylan whimpered and moaned in his ear, holding onto Jesper’s biceps as if for life. Jesper could feel his hot cock caught between the soft damp globes of Wylan’s ass as he reached forward and with one swift sure grasp caught Wylan’s dick in his hand and slid his fingers all the way to the tip. He looked up and suddenly saw them both in the mirror.

“Open your eyes.” He told Wylan, who cracked his eyes open and saw himself in the body that was his, pinned by the lustful gaze of the beautiful dark skinned man who had his hand firmly around his full and straining cock. “Oh.. Saints, you did it Jesper, I’m me, I’m oh.. Oh yes, OH YES” he started to cry out louder and louder, as while he watched Jesper continued to slide his hand up and down his cock. Jesper saw the sweat at his own brow, felt the heat building between them and longed to touch his own cock until he saw Wylan twist slightly and felt his smaller hand grip him and position his cock at the entrance to his hole. He caught his breath as Wylan gasped out “F..fuck me Jesper, I want you to finish the job, fuck me sharpshooter!”

“But, but we don’t have anything..anything I can use…!” Jesper half cried, unable to keep his hips from jerking forward to bump against the offered release. “Hff” snorted Wylan, “I’m in demolitions you think I don’t have lube?” “Not sex lube?!” Jesper laughed out, a little shocked. “Not such a prim merchling after all are you?” He grinned as Wylan glowered up over his shoulder, bottle clasped in hand, fair skinned, red haired, blushing _everywhere_ as he handed the bottle to Jesper, who opened it in one hand as he caught Wylan's face in the other, twisting the younger boys torso to bring their faces together. “I like it Sunshine” he whispered as he kissed him softly, pulling back to look him in the eye as he slid a lubed up finger deep inside him, catching his moans and whimpers as he worked him open, then finally, _finally,_ stroking down Wylan’s back as he pushed his cock deep inside his warm hole. Wylan keened as he slid home, and Jesper pulled him back upright, tucking his head back against his shoulder as he continued to fuck into him. “Look at you,” he murmured, “ so wanton, so needy! Who would have known merchling?”

“It’s you Jesper!” Wylan gasped “You make me this way, ever since I met you, I needed you in me!”

“Well you’re stuck with me now, you belong to me and me to you, understand!?” as he thrust in deep, feeling the tension building in his body, he reached around to stroke at Wylan’s erect penis, fast and with just the right amount of grip. “When you come I want you to hit the mirror, ok?” He smirked, a bead of sweat sliding down his chest to the thick hair that was smashed against Wylan’s soft rear, looking down at his own cock being swallowed by the beautiful boy’s body. “Ahhh, yes, ahh yes, YES!” cried Wylan holding on to Jesper’s strong arms, tension in every line of his body as his cock started to pulse and shoot white cum across the room, one splatter landing on his own face on the mirror, causing Wylan to instinctively lick his lips. Jesper filed that reaction away for later as his own rushing orgasm spilled out of him, pumping deep into Wylan, as for a moment they hovered together, in ecstasy, before folding back into the bed. Jesper tucked a sweaty and drowsy Wylan under his arm as he pulled a blanket over them, stroking the vibrant red hair away from his face.

“Mmmnnfmfmfmfm” murmured Wylan. “What?” asked Jesper. “We’re gonna have to talk about how you did that.” Wylan turned his head to gaze up at Jesper. “But the first part at least can wait til tomorrow.” He yawned. “What do you mean first part?” Jesper felt confused.

“Well the discussion about how you helped me look like me again is something I think everyone needs to understand. The discussion about how you made me cum so hard I saw stars is one that only _we_ need to have, but give me a couple of hours before we start the discussion, ok?” and he sleepily patted Jesper on the cheek.

Jesper looked down at him, this strange lost merchant’s boy who despite being raised in a wealthy household and being better at blowing stuff up than stealth, or any of the theiving arts really, had somehow made the most surprising theft of all – Jesper’s heart. Smiling to himself, he tucked down behind the dozing boy. “Three hours. That’s all you get – no soft treatment here in the Barrel you troublesome thing.” And still smiling, he slipped off to sleep.


End file.
